xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Reversing Mirror
}}The Reversing Mirror was a Shen Gong Wu found inside a lighthouse. Characteristics The Reversing Mirror resembles to a structure like mirror size rectangular like lightbulb. It had the Ying-Yang symbol in the middle. Ability When this Shen Gong Wu was activated, it allowed the user to reverse the power of anything that was directed towards it, even Shen Gong Wu. It could also reverse other effects not directly aimed at it as well. Any Shen-Gong-Wu-based attacks that were directed at the holder of the Reversing Mirror would be bounced back at the attacker by the mirror's magic. The Reversing Mirror also had the ability to change the effects of Shen Gong Wu used with it. Some combinations: * The Two-Ton Tunic made the user as light as a feather. * If the holder of the mirror exited the Ying-Yang world using the Ying Yo-Yo and Yang Yo-Yo combination, their Chi would still be switched. * The Changing Chopsticks made a person gargantuan instead of tiny. * The Serpent's Tail turned a ghostly person solid. Wuya used this combination twice to get her body back. * Vlad used the mirror when Omi used the Crystal Glasses to show Omi a false future. * The Glove of Jisaku repelled objects. * When the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope were used in combination, the mirror could make whatever the user sees as the opposite of what they wanted (i.e., Chase Young used the mirror to make the secret to destroying evil actually the secret to destroy good). * The Gills of Hamachi removed the user's ability to breathe underwater. * The Fist of Tebigong caused the user to be hit with recoil while the mirror rendered its strength useless. It was caused when the user used the mirror as a shield. * The Wings of Tinabi automancy turn to a different distance. * The Sphere of Yun released the person that been imprison in it. * The Golden Finger unfreeze something although this was never shown in any of the episodes. History Raimundo Pedrosa and Jack Spicer fought for this Shen Gong Wu in a Xiaolin Showdown, with Raimundo winning. Raimundo later switched sides, to join Wuya, and he broke into the vault to steal the Serpent's Tail, which was used with the mirror to make Wuya solid. When she was flesh again, she broke the mirror (which, according to Wuya's logic, would bring her seven years of good luck instead of bad, since it was the Reversing Mirror). When Wuya was once again sealed in the puzzle box, the mirror was restored to normal. It was among the Shen Gong Wu later stolen by Jack. It was used by Vlad to make Omi think he was going to be evil when he used the Crystal Glasses, but the mirror was later retrieved. Clay used it in a showdown against Cyclops for the Glove of Jisaku, which Clay lost, but Omi won it back shortly after, against Cyclops for the Thorn of Thunderbolt. It was stolen by Gigi, but he lost it in a showdown for the Moonstone Locust against Raimundo. Jack stole it later on, and Chase Young used it to turn Wuya solid again when Omi joined the Heylin side. Jack would later use this Wu against the monks, however, when he entered the Ying-Yang World, he still had it with him, so when he exited, he became good, and returned the mirror. He would later steal it, but the monks got it back shortly after. Episode Appearances Ownership Category:Xiaolin Showdown Shen Gong Wu Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:Combat Shen Gong Wu Category:Xiaolin Showdown